Sobreviviente
by X-crow
Summary: Alice, una joven de New York, fue a Japón después de hacer la prueba de selección para la escuela de detective de Dan, y se unirá a la sección Q, sus razones son variadas, pero una de las más importante cumplir una promesa a un amigo, ser la mejor detective, cueste lo que cueste. Una organización, ha arribado a Japón, y no es Putón, ahora que le pondrá obstáculo a los chicos
1. Asesinato en el aeropuerto

Asesinato en el Aeropuerto

Algunos términos

XX horas (imaginen horas, perdón por esto, es que tratando de fijarme en la los distintos horarios que hay entre Estados Unidos, lugar de origen de la protagonista OC y Japón, lugar donde se desarrolla la serie, me confundí y me demore mucho)

–Señorita, señorita, ya hemos llegado –una azafata movía el hombro de una joven pasajera pelirroja de unos 15 años, el cuerpo de la joven era de tez blanca, de una estructura delgada, el pelo de la joven que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y tapaba sus orejas, su amplia frente, era de color rojo, su cara era suave y tersa, la chica era 10 centímetros más baja de lo normal, ella vestía con un pantalón negro, zapatillas rojas, una camisa sin manga negra y un chaleco verde, llevaba puesto unos lentes de marco cuadrado y un gorro azul con visera negra, que tenía puesto sobre su cabeza para poder dormir.

La insistencia de la azafata rindió frutos, cuando la joven levanto su gorro, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules y observo a la mujer, la cual con amabilidad le dijo a la joven pelirroja

–Ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto de Tokio, póngase su cinturón

La joven agradeció a la azafata, la mujer, se fue y la joven pelirroja, se puso su cinturón, esperando que el avión aterrizase en el aeropuerto

Al rato después el avión ya había aterrizado, la joven, fue hacer los tramite en la aduana y luego, fue a recoger su equipaje en la cinta transportadora, para luego salí de ese lugar y sentarse en una butaca del aeropuerto a esperar a su hermano mayor, mientras esperaba se puso a leer un libro, la joven, estaba concentrada en el libro cuando se dio cuenta de abajo de sus pies se encontraba una extraña libreta, la recogió y la observo, era un libreta de color café algo formal, un broche dorado que hacía de seguro a la libreta con las letras D.D.S, la joven abrió la libreta y observo que esta tenía varios elementos para una búsqueda científica

–Interesante libreta

Luego leyó el nombre del dueño de la libreta

–Megumi Minami, según veo es el nombre de una mujer japonesa–Alice, suspiro y se rió de sí misma–Eso es obvio, estamos en Japón

Todas las personas, se voltearon al escuchar la risa, la cual era demasiada fuerte y se podía escuchar a varios metros

–Disculpen–se disculpó la joven Alice, con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca

En ese momento, llego el hermano de la joven, un sujeto, de unos 30 años de edad, de tez blanca, de cuerpo esbelto, pelo corto y de color rojo como su hermana, de ojos azules intensos, de amplia frente, mentón puntiagudo, mejillas delgadas, era un poco más alto que sus pares de edad, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos cafés claros y una camisa blanca

–Alice–Exclamo el sujeto

Alicia, miro a su hermano acercarse

–Michael, hermano–exclamo con alegría la pelirroja

Ambos, hermanos se abrazaron

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hermana–Michael, se despegó de su hermana y palmo el hombro de la chica

Alice, sonrío y comento

–Sí, hace varios años que no te veo–Alice, le contesto a su hermano con una sonrisa

–Vamos para celebrar tu llegada, vamos a un restaurante, para comer sushi, y luego a un café, para comer unos pasteles–le comento su hermano

–Buena idea, hermano–le contesto su hermana, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca,

Comento –tengo gana de probar comida japonesa y comer pasteles, además la comida del avión estaba mala

Michael y la joven Alice, se miraron y rieron

–Hay mucho que conversar–comento Michael, con alegría, y tomo una maleta de la joven Alice–Te llevo la maleta

La joven viajera, Alice, agradeció el gesto de su hermano, empezaron a caminar hacía la salida, cuando un policía, los detuvo

–Disculpen, pero se ha cometido un crimen y han decidido que nadie puede salir, hasta encontrar al culpable –el policía, le dijo a los hermanos, los cuales suspiraron con frustración

El policía se largó, ambos hermanos, se miraron

–Bueno, eso del sushi y los pasteles, será en otra ocasión–Michael, miro a su hermana y sonrío

Alice, sonrío junto con su hermano, luego se rieron juntos, la risa fue tan fuerte, que varios policías que estaban reunidos y conversando, miraron a los dos extranjeros

–Discúlpenos –los dos se rascaron la nuca

Alice, sintió que sus tripas sonaban y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa

–Tengo hambre–Alice, se tocó su estomago

–Vaya, tan hambrienta como siempre–dijo Michael a su hermana

–Y que esperaba–Alice, giro su cara algo molesta y comento–El avión, no entregaba comida que te alimente por completo

–Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver que hay por aquí–Michael, sonrío

A los minutos después, Alice, estaba junto con su hermano, comiendo comida rápida en una mesa del patio de comida del aeropuerto

–Hermana, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Michael, tomo su vaso de plástico miro a su hermana

– ¿Cuál es? –pregunto Alice, que comía una hamburguesa

– ¿Por qué, insististe en ser detective? –Pregunto Michael, miro a su hermana y suspiro–¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió en ese evento de hace años atrás?

–Sí–le contesto Alice a su hermano y luego continúo con su respuesta–Además es una promesa que le hice junto a el

– Pero sabe que ese chico, está muerto–Michael, miro a su hermana

–Pues, su promesa aun sobrevive–La joven, saco de su bolsillo unos lentes, los cuales estaban con los cristales rotos, y estaban unidos con una simple cinta adhesiva

– ¿Hermana, esos lentes son de ese chico? –pregunto Michael al ver ese objeto

–sí, al tener cerca estos lentes, puedo verlo a él, puedo sentirle cerca y sé que juntos cumpliremos la promesa que hicimos los dos, cuando teníamos 7 años, ser detective–le contesto Alice, sujetando los lentes

–Mientras tengas objetivos, no me preocupare por tu futuro –pensó sonriendo Michael

Los dos hermanos, siguieron comiendo hasta que un una chica vestida con uniforme escolar color celeste, tez blanca, ojos medio rosados, pelo rosado con dos coletas, se acercó a los hermanos

–Perdonen–se disculpó la joven de pelo rosado y comento –Hubo un asesinato y estamos escuchando cuartadas, necesitamos que vengan a la oficina del aeropuerto para escuchar sus cuartadas

Ambos hermanos, fueron a la puerta de la oficina, esperaron hasta que otra persona salió y ellos entraron, vieron a un grupo de jóvenes, el mayor parecía tener unos 19 años y el menor parecía un chico de primaria

–buenas, pueden sentarse–comento un chico de pelo corto, negro y de algunos mechones de color verdes por encimas, su apariencia era delgada y un poco débil, demasiado corriente y de cuerpo delgado, vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatillas blancas, una chaqueta del mismo color que la camisa

Los hermanos, se sentaron en un sillón que estaba al frente en donde estaba los chicos, un joven que estaba al lado del chico de pelo ordinario, el cual tenía un notorio color de cabello color violeta y ojos grises, al verlo Alice, desvió sus ojos

—Maldita, sea porque, hay un chico así en este lugar —Pensó Alice, que estaba un poco sonrojada y continuo con su pensamiento— ¿Y por qué rayos, tiene ese color de cabello?

— ¿cuáles son sus nombres? —pregunto el chico pelo violeta

—Mi nombre es Alice Glory Bravehearts—Contesto Alice, con una sonrisa

—Yo soy su Hermano mayor Michael Glory Bravehearts—contesto Michael a aquella pregunta

Los presentes, se sorprendieron al escuchar los nombres de los hermanos

—Espera, espera, son extranjero—el joven más alto de los presentes

—Los hermanos, afirmaron con la cabeza

El chico que parecía de primaria, estaba consultando su computadora

—Lo encontré—exclamo el chico de primaria—Michael Glory, es uno de los químicos, más prestigioso del mundo, él ha descubierto varios venenos y toxinas peligrosas, además él ha creado remedios que han salvado vidas enteras, actualmente está trabajando en una compañía de Japón con mucho prestigio

—Eso es asombroso—comento el chico del pelo corto—Al frente mío hay un genio

Michael, sonrío y se rasco la nuca

—No es para tanto, chico—comento Michael

— ¿pero que hace un tipo prestigioso como usted el aeropuerto? —Pregunto la chica de pelo rosado

—Vengo a buscar a mi hermana —Michael, pensó un poco y comento—llegue hace una hora atrás más o menos como a las XX horas

—Yo tome un avión en el aeropuerto de New York a las XX horas de la tarde y llegué a las XX horas, espere por mi hermano y actualmente aquí estoy —La joven Alice, saco de su bolsillo la mitad del boleto y lo mostro—Se cómo es esto, aquí está la prueba

El joven de cuerpo debil, tomo el boleto y lo observo

—Señorita, su número de asiento estaba junto con la de la víctima—comento el chico de pelo negro, que saco una foto en que salía el moribundo, un tipo delgado, pelo negro, vestido como agente de negocio, el sujeto echaba espuma por su boca—Sé que no sabe nada de él, pero estableció alguna conversación con usted, sabe que son como 14 horas de New York a Tokio, uno se aburre y empieza hablar con el sujeto que tiene al lado, bueno eso yo haría

La chica, tomo la foto y la observo

—Sí, me conto que estaba de viaje, pues tenía que ser un negocio en Tokio, pero… —Alice, observo el cuerpo y los ojos desorbitados de la víctima, además de su piel que estaba medio salida, mostrando su carne—Esto…es Poison skinfall

Los chicos, observaron a Alice

—Poison Skinfall, es un veneno creado por una extraña organización, con base en oro veneno mortal y desconocido, es un gas venenoso que al entrar al contacto con una persona produce estos síntomas —explico Alice, al ver la reacción de los chicos —primero es espuma saliendo de la boca, luego los ojos se desorbitan y después en una dolorosa reacción sale la piel del infectado, al rato cae muerto, el gas se mantiene en el cuerpo pero solo cinco minutos, el gas se disuelve y desaparece en el cuerpo humano, destruyendo lo de adentro como un ácido, una muerte tortuosa, según mi opinión

La joven de pelo rosado, se tapó la boca horrorizada por lo que contaba la joven extranjera

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto el chico de cuerpo largo

—En mi base de datos, no sale nada sobre ese veneno—comento el chico el chico de primaria

—Eso es porque esa organización, es muy cautelosa, ni en el buscador más sofisticado del mundo, encontrara información sobre ella, yo no sé mucho sobre esa organización, lo que se, es lo que he encontrado —le contesto Alice al chico de primaria y luego contesto la primera pregunta—Soy hermana de un quimico

— ¿Qué sucede, Megumi? —pregunto el chico de pelo violeta a la joven de pelo rosado

—Nada—le contesto la joven llamada Megumi

— ¿Megumi? —pregunto Alice, y miro a la joven—A caso eres Megumi Minami

—Si—Contesto Megumi y pregunto a la extranjera— ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

La joven Alice, saco la agenda de su bolsillo y lo mostro a la joven de pelo morado

—Creo que esto es tuyo—le contesto Alice, que entrego a la dueña del cuadernillo

—Gracias —agradeció la chica que tomo la libreta

En ese momento, entro a la sala una persona, que tenía una cara que daba miedo y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha

—He chicos, pueden venir—le dijo el sujeto de la cicatriz a los chicos

—Claro profesor Tatsumi—dijeron los chicos

El chico de apariencia normal, miro a los hermanos

—Ustedes, se pueden ir—El pelo negro, siguió a sus compañeros y salieron del cuarto

— ¿Quiénes serán estos chicos? —se preguntó Michael en voz alta

Alice, miro a su hermano

¿Te acuerda de la escuela que te mencione? —pregunto Alice a Michael

El químico, firmo con su cabeza

—Ellos son estudiantes de esa escuela—contesto a la pregunta Alice, que se paró—hermano, me dejas ver si puedo ayudar en algo

Michael, suspiro

—Bien, si te dijo que no, igual vas a ir—le contesto Michael, que miro a su hermana—cualquier problema avisa

—Gracias, hermano—Alice, beso a su hermano en la mejilla, se puso los lentes rotos de su amigo muerto y luego se fue de la habitación

—Esta chiquilla—Michael, se paró del sillón y salió de la oficina


	2. Asesinato en el Aeropuerto ( parte 2)

La joven Alice, estaba escondida atrás de un arbusto escuchaba la conversación que hacía los chicos de la escuela de detective junto con el tipo que había llegado recientemente, el sujeto que llamaba Tatsumi

— ¿Bien, que han descubierto? —pregunto Tatsumi

—Por ahora, no mucho, solo que él era un extranjero—comento un Kyu, pensativo—Aunque una extranjera, nos entregó una información importante, dijo algo sobre un veneno con el nombre de Poison Skinfall y de una organización

Tatsumi, se quedó pensativo un poco y luego comento

—No sé cómo esa extranjera supo eso, pero es cierto, hay una organización y un veneno con ese nombre, pero encontrar y sabes sobre esa organización, es muy difícil—comento Tatsumi, pensativo—Es extraño que esa extranjera sepa sobre esa organización

—Hongou-sensei, ya ¿tienen los resultados de la autopsia?—pregunto el joven de ojos violetas, al profesor de la DDS

—Bueno Ryu, la autopsia, revelo que aparte de las heridas visibles, como desprendimiento de la piel y los ojos desorbitados, también los órganos internos están disueltos, como si un ácido los hubiese destruido—contesto Tatsumi

—Ya veo—comento Ryu

— ¿Nos puedes comentar que es lo que sabe de aquella organización que comento esa extraña extranjera?—pregunto el joven de primaria

—bien, la organización se llama "Mars", es una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas, al principio, trataron de crear al súper humano, como ellos el llama, y uno de sus experimentos fue encerrar a un curso de un colegio en New York, aplicarle una inyección a cada niño, durante 10 días, pero casi todas las cabezas de esos chicos estallaron, solo una niña pudo sobrevivir ir al experimento, cuando la autoridades fueron a rescatar al curso, se sorprendieron al ver la sangre en la paredes y a la niña ensangrentada y llorando, fue una imagen que nadie olvidaría, luego se le conoce a la banda por varios venenos que crearon a partir de ese veneno ese poison skillfall o PSF, fue uno de esos derivados —contesto Tatsumi En ese instante, se escuchó un pequeño y luego un golpe, los chicos de la escuela de detective y el profesor Tatsumi, observaron el origen de ese golpe, era Alice, que se había resbalado y caído al suelo

—Estas bien—pregunto Ryu, dando la mano para que la joven Alice, la usase como apoyo para levantase

—Sí, solo fue una pequeña caída—comento Alice, levantándose y ajustándose los lentes rotos

—He, me acuerdo que antes tenía otros lentes—comento Megumi que se puso al frente de Alice

—sí, es que me cambie de lentes—comento la extranjera y sonrío a los chicos

— ¿Y porque te cambiaste? —Pregunto el tipo de 19 años de edad a la joven Alice—Por lo que veo, ves mejor con los lentes que usabas antes que lo que tienes puesto

—Ha bueno, es un recuerdo que uso para algunas ocasiones especiales—le contesto Alice y luego, exclamo mirando a los chicos—cambiando de tema, les puedo ayudar n su investigación, escuela de detective

Los jóvenes, quedaron asombrado por la petición de la joven extranjera

—Tengo experiencia en casos, he ayudado a resolver dos casos en mi país—exclamo Alice con determinación

Tatsumi, miro a la joven extranjera y suspiro

— ¿Cómo te llamas chica? —pregunto Tatsumi

—Alice Glory Bravehearts—contesto Alice

—Ya veo—comento Tatsumi, con su tono de voz nada simpática—Debemos hablar en privado, señorita

Alice, con sorpresa afirmo con su cabeza. Ambos entraron en una oficina.

—Oigan, ¿Qué crees que estarán conversando esos dos? —se preguntó el tipo alto

—No lo sé Kinta —comento el chico de primaria, que estaba tecleando su computadora

—Esa chica Alice, ¿no le resulta sospechosa? —Pregunto Kinta a los chicos—Ella sabía sobre el efecto de ese gas

—Sí, es algo extraña—el chico de primaras seguía atento a su computador—He buscado información de ella, y encontrado algo y es cierto que ha resolvió dos casos, los dos relacionado con venenos y gases

Kyu y Ryo, estaba pensativo, en ese instante salieron de la oficina, el profesor Tatsumi y la extranjera Alice. El profesor, se acercó a los chicos

—Bien, Alice, le va ayudar —comento Tatsumi y agrego—Yo tengo cosas que hacer

Tatsumi, se marchó, pero antes de irse se paró al lado de la extranjera, dijo algo en voz baja a la joven y se marcho

—claro—Alice, afirmo y se acercó a los jóvenes —buenas, me presento de nuevo soy Alice Glory bravehearts, soy de la ciudad de New York, gusto en conocerlos

Alice, estiro la mano derecha, Kyu, con su sonrisa respondió el saludo con su mano

—Yo me llamo Kyu, gusto en conocerte— El joven japonés, le dio la mano a la extranjera, la cual le correspondió el saludo y luego

—déjame recordar algunos nombres—comento Alice y miro a Ryu—Tu eres Ryu y la joven de pelo rosado es Megumi, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Luego Alice, observo a los jóvenes restante

—Y ustedes son… —comento Alice a los dos jóvenes

—A mí me puedes llamar Kinta—se presentó el mayor del grupo— y este enano al lado mío, es Kazuma

—He, no soy un enano—exclamo Kazuma y miro con enfado a Kinta

Alice, sonrío al ver la discusión que estos dos realizaba

—bueno, me gustaría saber sobre el crimen, para ponerme al día—comento Alice y miro a los chicos

Kyu y los demás, empezaron a explicarle los hechos desplegando un mapa del baño, el suceso del crimen en una mesa

—Ya veo—Alice comento después de escuchar los hechos y las teorías que habían ideado por los chicos—Es como lo suponía la organización "Mars", esta detrás de todo esto

Kyu, que estaba al lado de la extrajera, escucho que Alice decía algo en otro idioma

—El cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo del baño en el quinto cubículo del baño—comento Megu apuntando con su dedo el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo

— ¿Y el maletín? —Pregunto Alice—El veneno debió de ir en un objeto cerrado, no orgánico, como una caja o un frasco, un maletín no llama mucho la atención así que debía a ver un maletín

—No encontrón el maletín—comento Kasuma

—Rayos, el maletín aun contiene un poco de veneno—exclamo asustada Alice y agrego—siempre queda un residuo líquido, debemos encontrarlo ante que una persona lo encuentre

—Bien yo me encargo de eso—comento Kinta y miro a Kasuma—Kasuma, tú vienes conmigo

— ¿he porque yo? —pregunto Kazuma algo molesto

—Pues necesita moverte—Le contesto Kinta

Alice, miro a Kinta y Kazuma, y luego miro a Kyo

—También voy—se ofreció la joven Alice

—bien—Comento Kyu

A los minutos, Alice, estaba caminando atrás de los chicos, los cuales estaban conversando sobre el caso, Kinta, miro a Alice

—He chica, ¿Cómo sabes japonés? —pregunto el joven Kinta a la extranjera

—He estudiado varios idiomas desde pequeña, entre esos el japonés—le contesto Alice y se puso al lado del joven Kazuma y luego paro un poco y miro el techo—Oigan chicos, creo saber dónde puede estar ese maletín

Los jóvenes pararon y miraron a la chica

—Tengo entendido que encontraron la victima diez minutos después de su asesinato—comento Alice y miro a los chicos —No creo que haya alcanzado a escapar, además necesitaba deshacerse del maletín y no alcanzo a irse, así que necesitaba esconderlo en una parte con rapidez

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Kinta

—El aire acondicionado en el baño, claro—exclamo Kazuma

Alice, afirmo con su cabeza.

Los jóvenes fueron al baño donde la víctima había muerto, Alice, no quiso entrar pues era el baño de hombre

—Lo siento, me voy a quedar por acá, es el baño de hombre—Alice, se excusó y se quedó apoyada en la pared del baño, mientras los chicos, fueron a ver dónde estaba la maleta, pasado un momento no se había encontrado el maletín y los chicos no salían del baño, Alice cansada, se sentó en el suelo y miro el piso, en ese momento encontró un lápiz labial y lo tomo, lo observo y se dio cuenta

—El símbolo de Mars—Exclamo Alice, que se paró y miro el baño de mujeres—Tal vez

La chica, entro al baño y observo el sistema acondicionado, miro por la rejilla y se dio cuenta de un maletín en el sistema acondicionado

—Debo saber cómo sacar eso—busco en su chaleco y encontró destornillador, salto varias veces, pero no pudo tomar la escotilla—Rayos, lo problema de ser un poco baja

Así que salió del baño y al rato llego con una silla, se paró en ella, se puso unos guantes blancos y destornillo la rendija y saco luego saco el maletín y lo miro

—El símbolo de Mars—sonrió—Perfecto


End file.
